The Power of the Multiverse
by slayer2031
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his friends (Not unlike my other story) and gains a strange new power that begs to be explored. It allows him to do many different things, including going back in time to save his friends. He will try and change the past with his strange new power and none of his friends are dying on his watch.
1. Betrayel and New Power?

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated my story Camp Demigod and there is no reason for that. If I did make an excuse it would be a mix of procrastination, laziness, and video games. I know what I want to write but I just haven't written it yet.**

 **This idea came to me randomly and the premise is basically Percy has access to the multiverse. He can open small portals to other universes and bring things out of there to help him. Sometimes he takes out the real thing and sometimes he creates a copy. This story will have lots of minor crossovers to other games, books, and even other fanfictions sometimes.**

 **Also I have been helping my friend AlabasterTorrington with a few of his stories chapters and I recommend you go check out his story.**

 **So without further ado, Let's start the chapter.**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Percy POV**

Well I hate my life right now. If you didn't know I'm Percy Jackson slayer of bla bla bla retreiver of bla bla bla. If you didn't notice I don't care for titles. But as to the reason I hate my life right now is because of what is happening.

My friends are turning away from me and I don't know why. They keep saying I'm doing things that I didn't do. For Katie it was destroying her garden and dissing her siblings. For the Stolls it was telling on them for their biggest prank ever. For Will it was calling him a and I quote 'lazy useless lousy healer that can't hold a bow right' and then destroying said bow. For Leo it was calling him a lousy forger who killed his mother because he couldn't control his powers. For Piper it was calling her absolutely useless and just like her siblings.

For Jason it was for dissing Piper. For Hazel it was saying that it was her fault Gaea rose and that she should've stayed dead. For Frank it was saying that I wished he would've burned in Alaska. For Reyna it was calling her a terrible Praetor because she let Octavian get in charge. For Thalia it was calling her a weak coward and breaking her weapons.

Ok, yeah, my life sucks. If I could just figure out who was framing me I could try and fix everything. The last person I had was my wise girl, my girlfriend Annabeth. Although the last few weeks she has been acting strangely, ever since my friends started to leave me. Anyway to avoid the dark thoughts I planned a date for tonight, I was planning to propose since we have been dating for another two years after the giant war.

I planned a picnic on the beach before a moonlit walk down said beach before ending on a cliff overlooking the sea. I was planning to propose on that cliff with the moonlight reflecting off the water. I had almost everything completely planned. Almost everything because there are somethings I can't plan for such as Annabeth's reactions.

Anyway to get approval to marry Annabeth from Athena I had to redo Hercules' twelve labors with a clingy Aphrodite and a drunk Dionysus on my back. After that I had to tame the Chimera, Nemean Lion, and Lydian drakon. Then I had to beat Athena and Ares in combat. Finally I had to defeat the king of all hellhounds. No that is not Cerberus, his name was Ignatius. To do all these tasks it took me about six months.

I pulled out a ring that costed me over five thousand drachmas from Hephaestus but it was most definitely worth it. It had three gems. One main one in the middle of the band, half of it was a sea-green that matched the shade of my eyes and the other half was the exact shade of her eyes. There was a little sea green gem to the left and a grey one to the right. The ring itself was forged out of a mix of celestial bronze, imperial gold, atlantean platinum, stygian iron, orthrytic silver (Which was a pain in the ass to get) and a special metal created by Athena that was pure condensed knowledge. She would learn things much quicker with it on and sometimes randomly learn something out of nowhere.

I told Annabeth of our date earlier today and wanted to surprise her by being there early so I left my cabin thirty minutes before the date was supposed to start. When I arrived on the beach I saw two blondes making out right next to the picnic I set up. I even saw some of the food was missing. I was about to yell at them when one spoke.

"So they all like me now?" The guy asked.

The girl replied in a voice I knew so well that I could discern it through a shouting match, "Of course Markus, I was able to get them to hate _Seaweed Brain_ " she said it like an insult, "very easily. They practically jumped at the chance."

"Great so that means I can finally reveal myself and get them to banish him!" He said quite happily.

My anger grew and grew with every word. I could feel the sea getting riled up over my emotions and winds were starting to swirl around me. The waves were getting bigger and crazier by the second.

"Woah Poseidon must be angry today!" The guy-Markus spoke

I spoke back, in a steely cold tone "No, but you got the next worse thing."

They both whipped their heads around so fast they might have gotten whiplash. Markus' expression contorted into fear while Anna- **Her** face contorted into a smug smile.

"So you finally figured out huh, well I've been dating Markus here for over a year behind your back and you're only now figuring it out. I always knew you were an idiot." She smirked.

I only said one word, emotionlessly and still in the steely cold tone "Why?"

"For fame of course, I knew my mother would never notice me on my own so I latched onto the most famous person and look where it got me, the architect of Olympus and running the camp."

"Well then I guess I don't need this anymore" I pulled out the ring and threw it high into the air. Her eyes widened by a fraction before the case started falling back to earth. I pulled out Riptide and cleft the box and ring in half with one strong slash. The case being easy and the ring was slightly harder.

Rain was now pouring down in torrents and swirling around me. Sometimes freezing into ices or discombobulating into vapor. I glared at the two and only now did I realize what Markus looked like. He looked exactly like Luke, minus the scar. That made me even more angry than before. She really did love Luke more than me, I bet if she wasn't unconscious she would've stabbed me in the back to be with Luke.

"One last thing" I said.

"Oh and what is that?" She said condescendingly.

"You want to know who bound me to mortality when I bathed in the Styx?"

She looked surprised by the statement and was about to speak when I cut her off.

"You" I spoke in a whisper, the whisper of a broken man.

Her eyes widened exponentially, if she was pixelated she would be an anime character with eyes that wide. She was going to speak when Markus started talking.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" He yelled angrily.

"And you call me an idiot" I started thinking. I wish I could turn back time, to the good old days before I knew I was a demigod. Despite being abused, it was better than this. After thinking that I did something I couldn't explain, at least, not yet. I stuck my left arm out like I was going to hold the top of a scroll. When it was fully extended I noticed my hand go through a portal and after a few seconds grab something that did feel like a scroll.

When I pulled my hand out I was met with an intricate and very powerful scroll. I could feel the power radiating off of it. There was a cylinder that I was holding with a gem in the middle. It had what looked like pointy metal bars sticking out of it into the scroll. On either side of the scroll was what looked like a sword handle mixed with a fancy wine glass. The handles ending with a point. The parts that looked like a cup had a gem embedded into them with many different designs going up and down the scroll. **(AN: I tried my best to describe an elder scroll from Skyrim)**

I then put my right hand on something I couldn't see and pulled down on it. It was a handle made of the same material as the rest of the scroll and was connected to what looked like paper but could have been another substance, like papyrus.

The designs on the paper like thing started glowing and images started going into my brain. They didn't stay long enough for me to see them but I knew that they were my many futures somehow. I was so engrossed in the images that I almost didn't notice myself speaking in a strange language. It didn't sound like it was from Earth and I couldn't understand what I was saying. After a while I felt a flare of power from the scroll and it shut itself. My arms put the scroll on my back and then I saw a portal open up. I somehow knew that this portal would take me to my past, to allow me to start again. I had a choice, I could literally feel Janus whispering into my ear. _Choose, choose, you do not have much time._ My eyes snapped open, I didn't even realize I closed them.

It was an easy choice. Stay here and wait for the gods to betray me or demigods to kill me, or start again and not make the same mistakes. I walked through the portal.


	2. Back to School

**Hey guys wassup. New chapter here, and if there are any reviews, they are below.**

 **TardisLover500: Thanks**

 **Guest1: maybe**

 **Guest2: soon my dear guest, soon**

 **Guest3: sadly they aren't in yet.**

 **Guest4: Thank you**

 **T?me an? S?ace Vor?ex, ?#?*?%? & ?**

 **Percy POV**

It felt like I was falling for hours, but unlike Tartarus there was light everywhere and I had something to do. Images were flashing by me at the speed of, well whatever the speed of time where they came from was. Some went by really fast while others went at a snail's pace. I saw different images of me, my first quest, Thalia coming out of the tree, me taking the sky from Artemis, Kampe getting crushed, Luke stabbing himself. Then there was suddenly me stabbing Polybotes, Me and Jason defeating the twin giants, Me and Her falling into Tartarus, me and dad defeating the giants, and finally me taking Gaea into the sky and cutting her to pieces.

I kept seeing things and eventually I stopped moving. I could see the exit below me but it felt like something was keeping me from getting there. I started squirming until I heard the voice.

"How the hell did you get into a Time and Space Vortex?!"

I turned around and saw a man who looked in his mid-fifties. He had golden hair that seemed to be starting to grey and a beard that would make Dumbledore jealous. He had quite a bit of muscle and a light tan. His face looked chiseled from marble and the aura of power radiating off of him was massive, it was more powerful than all of the Olympians combined. But the strangest thing was his eyes, They were a solid gold except for clock markings. There was one through twelve and even the minute and second hands were there. The only thing wrong was that the hands were going crazy, clockwise, counter-clockwise, fast, slow, changing every second. After studying him for about ten seconds I replied.

"Well this scroll appeared in my hands and I impulsively spoke in a strange language. After I stopped speaking a portal appeared and I walked through."

His eyes widened immediately when he spotted the scroll on my back and he almost yelled "Where the hell did you find an elder scroll on Earth, no more importantly HOW the hell did you find an elder scroll on Earth!"

"I just told you, it appeared in my hand."

"Did your hand go through what looked like a rip in reality?"

"Yes, yes it did."

His eyes widened again and he spoke one last time "Then it is time, the prophecy has come to fruition. Be prepared because if he has given you that power, than you will need it in the future. Goodbye Perseus Jackson." He then started fading away.

I almost freaked out, I mean another prophecy! Just my luck. Before he faded away I asked one last question "Wait! Who are you?"

There was but a whisper for an answer " _Chronos_ "

After he spoke the thing that kept me from the exit to this place went away and I started falling again. When I hit the exit a bright flash rang out before I fell unconscious.

 **Li/ne**

I woke up on a bed, a comfortable one too. I looked at the ceiling before I smelled something, something that made me smile. The smell of goat, and it was coming from above me. That means I'm back at Yancy Academy and Grover was with me, even if he doesn't have his future memories.

I inspected my body, I still had some of the muscle from my future and all of the memories. The elder scroll was on my back and I was twelve years old again. I could feel that my body would need practice before I was back to my full strength again.

I looked around the room for a calendar, I needed to know what day it was so I knew how far away Alecto killing me was. When I finally found it I saw that it was the morning before the field trip.

I smiled at that before starting my day, memories of the days I was here swirling around in my head. I remembered all of the pranks I played. The water balloons filled with paint, the one with snakes and cannons, the one with mouse traps and gerbils, uhhh, there were some more… Oh yeah the one where I bleached everyone's hair except mine! That one was my favorite of them all, also the one that got me on probation. But that's not important

Before I knew it I was on the bus and on the way to the museum. Nancy was once again throwing parts of her lunch at Grover. I smirked before pulling the water out of her water bottle and dumping it all over her, but making it look like she spilled it.

She screamed and Alecto was back there in an instant, probably checking to see if I was a son of Poseidon, but she fell for the trick that Nancy spilled it. When Nancy tried to start throwing food again I made the water in her clothes even colder than it was before and when she stopped, turned it back to normal.

I thought about the future, I know Luke will betray me, but do I change that? I kind of want him to raise Kronos. I need to pay him back for all the friends of mine he killed in my timeline. My eyes flashed in anger before I smirked. I would play the oblivious boy act for now, but I would not withhold info if it got my friends killed. Oooohh Kronos, payback's a bitch.

I kept on smiling as we walked through the museum, Nancy chatting at the same place and I yelled shut up at her, may as well try to keep the timelines as similar as possible, although I really don't understand why no one has noticed the scroll yet. I mean seriously, it's huge!

"Would you care to answer what this statue is of Mr. Jackson?" Mr Brunner asked. Or as I know him, Chiron

"Yes Mr. Brunner, that is Kronos, the king of the titans and Titan of Time and Harvest eating his kids. There was Hestia, his firstborn, goddess of the hearth, home and family. Then there was Hades, the god of Underworld, the dead, and riches. The next child was Demeter, the goddess of Agriculture. The next child was Poseidon, the god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms. The final daughter was Hera, the goddess of marriage, motherhood, women, and familial love. The final child was a boy, and his name was Zeus, the god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor, and justice.

Zeus wasn't eaten and was able to free his siblings who then gathered allies and after they had enough they declared war on the titans and won."

Everyone looked stunned that I knew so much about something while I just sat there, and smirked at them. After a while Nancy started mumbling.

"Yeah whatever, when are we going to use this in real life?"

"And to paraphrase Nancy's question Percy, how would you use information such as this in real life?"

"That depends on who you are Mr. Brunner." I responded.

His eyes widened in shock and he became stiff. He obviously didn't expect me to answer like that. Ah well my life motto used to be YOLO, but now it has to be YOLT. You only live twice. Where's the fun in not changing anything at all? Nowhere is where. He started ushering us out into the courtyard to eat lunch after he got out of his shock.

After eating my lunch with Grover for a while and inwardly laughing at what Zeus' temper tantrums did to the world. He was killing lots of mortals and Hestia would rip him apart for this. Nancy came and dumped her lunch on Grover's lap. I played along getting angry and manipulated the water to grab her and pull her into the fountain.

The students started whispering about the water and I had to hide a smirk from Mrs. Dodds who was helping Nancy up and glaring at me. After promising Nancy a new shirt Mrs. Dodds yelled at me to follow her, and follow her I did.

As I was walking through the door to the museum I smirked at Mr. Brunner, or should I call him Chiron? I don't know, I mean he is Chiron but he doesn't know that I know that yet. Hmm, I'll figure it out later.

I followed Mrs. Dodds deeper and deeper into the museum until we reached the Greek area and she started speaking.

"You've been causing us problems Jackson."

"Alecto, Alecto, Alecto, You're blaming me for your problems?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and asked "how do you know who I am?"

"It pays to have good information about the people around you." I smirked

"Where is the helm Jackson? If you don't tell me I will kill you."

"I'm afraid I don't know Alecto, but if I find out later I'll be sure to jump into Tartarus and tell you."

"Why would y-... You won't be able to kill me Jackson."

"Oh, you sound quite sure of yourself."

"Only because I know you can't kill me."

"Oh yes I can… CHIRON!"

When I yelled for Chiron Alecto transformed into her fury form just as riptide came sailing through the air. She came flying through the air straight at me like last time and I was able to cut her down. She poofed into gold dust and I smirked. I sifted through the dust for any spoils and was awarded with some claws and fangs. I turned to face Chiron and spoke "Sooo Mr. C..."


	3. Tiny Bit of Training and The Fates

**Hello my dear readers and welcome back to another chapter of The Power of the Multiverse. If you want to read my response to your review, just look below.**

 **Thnln: Thank you and hopefully this is soon enough**

 **IfOnly42: :)**

 **DoombotScout: I wouldn't be against reading that**

 **Commander01: Not to be rude but you kinda sound like a stuck up prick. You're allowed to have that thought but please don't leave it as a review.**

 **DaBoss: Thanks!**

 **Now onto the actual chapter!**

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" Chiron asked.

"When can I come to camp?"

His eyes widened "How do you know about that, also how did you know I was Chiron?"

"As I told Alecto, it pays to know about the people around you. If I didn't know who Alecto was I might've died. Also I'm keeping riptide."

"How did you know the name of that sword?"

"Magic. Lots and lots of magic."

"Should I even ask?"

"I wouldn't recommend it"

He sighed and leaned back into his wheelchair. I stood there feeling awkward for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I'll get a satyr to pick you up later tonight."

"Actually I would prefer to finish the school year."

"Oh, why is that?"

"It is a _summer_ camp isn't it? Also your class is my favorite."

"I have a class at camp."

"I don't do archery, never have never will."

"Why not?"

"I accidentally blew up a cabin when I tried to shoot a bow. The cabin was over one hundred feet behind me."

"Okay, no archery, ever."

I smiled and started walking back outside. Along the way I met our 'new' teacher that the mist provided, Mrs. Kerr. She made me buy a new shirt for Nancy but that was about it. After I bought it she took it and gave it to Nancy, saying that she bought it. Well I guess the fates couldn't change the teacher too much, still a prick.

I sighed and went back to the bus, I smiled at the fact that I was the only one there. I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:00. This meant I had two hours until the bus started back for Yancy. I looked around outside to make sure no one was coming on the bus and snapped my fingers. The sound radiated around the bus, much louder than it should've been. I started manipulating the mist to make everyone but Grover and Chiron to believe I was there with them. The reason is that mortals are easier to fool than mythical creatures.

After making sure I messed with the mist correctly I got to work. I started with lots of different stretches to loosen up my muscles. I could feel the fact that weren't as strong as I was used to since I found out my demigodishness. After all of the stretches I started on the basic demigod workout stuff. 50 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 30 pull-ups, etc.

After finishing all of the basic workout I started on my swordsmanship. I got off of the bus for this one and summoned an ice dummy. I started slashing and stabbing, making sure I remembered all of my techniques, Luke's not gonna know what hit him.

After working out for one and a half hours I sat down. I was really sweaty since my twelve year old body was not very conditioned to this. I smirked as I opened my water bottle and poured it on my head. Feeling the energy rush through me I stood up again.

I pulled the scroll off my back, the elder scroll as Chronos had called it. It apparently had some power over time because, well, I'm twelve right now. It also is apparently from another realm, how did I get it. Chronos said someone gave me this, some power. I wish I knew how to use it.

The first time I used it it was because I really wanted something. I wanted to be able to turn back time and start again. Does this mean this power searches through multiple universes to give me what I want? If it does is there a cooldown time? A limit of the amount of things I could get? There are so many questions but no answers.

Well I have lots of time to figure it out so no rush there. I guess I should try to practice with my new power to become accustomed to it. I will probably need it to save my friends and any changes the Fates throw at me. Speaking of that what will the Fates change? Also when will they make the changes? When I defy them and save someone who was meant to die? Gods damn it why am I asking myself more questions that I can't answer.

I noticed all the kids coming back to the bus and got up. I went over and intermingled with them before dispelling the mist and allowing them to see the real me. Grover looked at me questioningly and I smirked at him. He was probably confused as to why the kids thought I was there. To answer his question in a very roundabout way I snapped my fingers. His eyes widened as he understood what I did and I saw surprise emanating from him. Guess Chiron didn't tell him I knew who I was.

After getting on the bus I smiled. Finishing the school year would be easy, what with the fact that I have finished college in the other timeline. After finishing the school year I can go to camp and go on the quest to get the electric toothpick with people who won't betray me. Make a fool of the people who did betray me. Become top of the camp in everything but archery _*involuntary shudder*_. Save my friends who died. And finally, kick. Kronos'. Ass. Maybe put Gaea back to sleep as well.

I smiled as I thought about beating the man who killed so many of my friends black and blue. This summer will be very interesting.

 **Li/ne**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown POV**

In a cave in some random dimension three old ladies were spinning some yarn on a loom that screamed _**POWER**_. One on the right spun thread into the yarn, creating new lives with every strand. The one in the middle molded the new lives into beings, making their fates with every motion. The one on the left wielded shears that could cut through anything save Chaos and his kin. These three beings are known as the Fates. Clotho, the spinner of life threads, Lachesis, the measurer of life threads, and Atropos, the cutter of life threads.

They were watching the entire universe (and a few others!) through different viewing screens but the biggest one was in the middle. This screen held earth on it, more importantly it was following one Perseus Jackson.

"The boy has changed fate" Lachesis spoke.

"With a copied artifact from another dimension no less" Clotho replied.

"Why has he given that boy the power?" Atropos asked.

"That is something we will never know, he is one of the few beings we don't control." Clotho answered.

"Daedric princes, greek gods, worlds of blocks, etc. we control many things." Lachesis continued.

"You know what this means to his fate sisters." Atropos said.

"Yes, we do. His fate…" Clotho started.

"Will be very difficult, but worth it in the end." Lachesis finished.

"We must change it, completely. He has knowledge that he didn't last time, that will allow him to complete everything quickly and easily. We can't allow that or the universe will fall." Lachesis spoke again.

"He must have **The** hero's fate" Clotho said.

"We swore on mother and father never to give that to anyone!" Atropos almost yelled.

"If we don't… you know what will happen sister. I don't like it anymore than you do. It hurt enough to make such a great hero be betrayed by everyone." Lachesis tried to soothe her sister.

"Even though we expected him to stay there, run away, and start a new demigod camp in the middle of the U.S." Clotho muttered.

"This was always a possibility sister, we just forgot about it until now. The first completely pure mortal soul has arrived, and has been granted the power by _**him**_. The time has come." Atropos said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, without this happening the multiverse would implode because of the universes crashing into each other." Clotho said.

"So sisters… What shall we change" Lachesis spoke with a devious smile on her face. She was planning many things for young Lord Jackson, although he may not know it yet.


	4. First bit of Olympus, and Sunny

**Hey guys what is up this is slayer2031 here coming back at ya with another chapter of The Power of the Multiverse! Also sorry for not updating sooner but I have had a busy week.**

 **DaBoss: Your welcome and I will. I plan for this story to go through all ten books with new twists and turns around every corner and then add on some more stuff at the end.**

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

 **3rd Person POV**

It was a peaceful afternoon on Olympus. There were minor gods and nymphs walking down the streets. Going into different stalls and shops to purchase various items, needed or not. The muses were tuning their instruments for their next concert and Apollo was driving his chariot, or at least, trying to. Although said chariots human form wished he would stop picking up nymphs and minor goddesses and banging them in the back seat.

Which is what led to this argument.

"Seriously I'm tired of you using me to pick up chicks. I've been feeling very unappreciated these last thousand years. Sometimes I feel like you take me for granted." Sunny spoke. Also don't insult his name, his dad was drunk. Oh and his dad is Aether. Yes, Aether is the father of the sun itself, deal with it.

"Dude you know I appreciate you a lot and all the mortals do too. You are literally the thing that keeps them alive, how is that not appreciation." Apollo replied.

"I don't know maybe the fact that this is the first time I've been in human for for two centuries, the fact that the only thing you use me for is the occasional demigod pickup and banging goddesses. I think I have a right to feel unappreciated."

As Apollo was about to reply lightning thundered through the sky. They both knew what it meant, but not what it was for. Zeus had called a council meeting, he usually doesn't call these things himself so they knew it was important.

"I'm coming and you can't stop me!" Sunny yelled before flashing into the throne room.

"Sadly, you're correct." Apollo muttered. You see the sun is really powerful along with the moon because over seven billion mortals believed in them. That belief gives a lot of power. Sunny could probably escape Olympus with all the Olympians after him unscathed.

Everyone flashed into their thrones one or two at a time. It was the usual, Demeter dreaming of cereal, Poseidon wanting to go back underwater, Hera complaining about demigods, Dionysus complaining about not being drunk, Aphrodite and Ares being rumpled from being called from a 'session', etc. The only non-normal thing happening was that Apollo was arguing with Sunny. Everyone slowly calmed down and just started watching the argument until Zeus got fed up and yelled "I call for this meeting to start!"

Apollo and Sunny then noticed that everyone was looking at them oddly and Athena finally asked the question everyone was wondering "Apollo who is that?"

Sunny audibly sighed "Of course everyone knows Apollo but no one knows who I am. He never talks about me does he. Oh well my name is Sunny and I'm the physical manifestation of the sun. Also known as the sun chariot. Oh and I'm a son of Aether and Hemera, that too."

Everyone blinked one, blinked twice, before all chaos broke loose and people started yelling. Things like "Why didn't I know this!" or "Is my bike a person?" or "Can he give me wine and overpower Zeus' punishment?" etc. After it all calmed down Zeus spoke again. "Okay we'll deal with Sunny later right now I need to know did any of you feel the power surge in New York?"

There was a general agreement with the gods, it was a pretty big power surge. Then Poseidon paled. Athena noticed and said "What's up with you Barnacle Brain."

Poseidon spoke shakily "That power surge… I just realized … It felt like… F-f-father. A time surge."

Zeus also paled as he realized why the surge felt so familiar. He quickly sent a lightning bolt at the ground summoning Hades, who for his part was very confused. He was normally only allowed on Olympus during the winter solstice. What could have made Zeus summon him on a day that wasn't that.

As Hades materialised out of the shadows Zeus started filling him in on what he missed. He greeted Sunny as if they were the greatest of friends which confused most of the gods. The fact that Sunny replied in a way that showed their friendship blatantly, they were shocked. How did Hades know about this but not them?

"Oh and if you're wondering how I know Sunny, he sometimes visits the underworld when he's bored and lights up Elysium for a bit." Hades said. Everyone nodded in understanding after that.

"So I say we should go to New York and spread out around the city to investigate the time surge." Poseidon spoke.

"For once I agree with Barnacle Beard, that is the best course of action." Athena agreed.

When Athena and Poseidon agreed the rest of the gods knew it was probably the best strategy. All the gods prepared to flash to different parts of New York, Avoiding Brooklyn of course.

 **Li/ne**

Poseidon of course went to Yancy Academy to check on his son to make sure he was safe. He didn't think anyone knew about his son but he could never be too careful. He started using the invisibility that gods usually used around mortals. It only allowed those who knew of them to see them. Most never used it and forgot about it because most gods only went into the mortal world to have children.

As Poseidon walked the halls he thought about his son's treatment at home. He wanted to stop it, he really did! But Zeus, Hera, Amphitrite, and the other gods seemed determined to keep him out of the mortal world. He thought that they might be catching on to him what with his son being so close to Olympus.

Due to him being lost in thought he bumped into the door of the room he knew his son stayed in. He quickly turned himself to water vapor and slipped through the door. He saw his son open the door and look around. As he looked at his son's back he saw a slight shimmering, like a mist cover. He looked at his son's face and back to his back. He didn't seem to notice it.

Poseidon them panicked slightly, it might be something that harmed his son. He started focusing on piercing the strange shield on his son's back. Poseidon could start to see the shield wavering for him, but could tell that even if he broke it, others would have to break into it to see what it was hiding. It was a strange shield.

After another five minutes of Poseidon continuously glaring at his son's back, he was able to break the shield. The sheer power coming off of his son's back blew his vapory form into the wall, which hurt even as vapor, somehow. He looked at the thing on his son's back and saw what was radiating all of the power. It was a strange scroll looking object.

Poseidon paled, he realized what kind of power was radiating off of the scroll, time power. He quickly rushed out the door and flashed to Olympus.

 **Li/ne**

 **Percy POV**

I had felt my dad in the room, even when the gods think they are being discreet you can feel the power flowing from their bodies. At least, with the Greeks and Romans you can. The Egyptians hide their powers in mortals, and I haven't met any Norse gods yet so I can't tell you about them.

I could feel the fact that he was breaking through the elder scrolls natural shield, but there wasn't much I could do about it. If he knew I knew who I was he would probably panic and accidentally kill me or something.

I decided to look at the elder scroll again, I've been carrying it around with me(Which is a great workout) but I haven't done anything with it. I pulled it off my back and looked at it, hoping nothing would go wrong. I stuck it out in front of me and pulled down the flap. The strange blue designs on it had changed and I couldn't stop staring.

Images started flashing through my mind, I could only fully see a few. Me fighting a large darkness. Thalia zapping Kronos with lightning. Silena and Beckendorf getting married. Nico and Bianca fighting back to back against an army. Grover and Pan leading the satyrs against something I couldn't see. Me felling the giants, alone.

After all the images rushed through my brain I dropped the scroll. As soon as I let go the flap pulled itself back up and the scroll rolled across the floor. I was shaken from all of the images being forcefully entered into my head. I slowly picked up the scroll and put it next to me as I laid down.


	5. Fates and Powers

**Coming back at ya with anotha chapter of The Power of the Multiverse.**

 **Matt: That's because Nico doesn't hate Percy you dunderhead.**

 **tardislover500: Well one's right here**

 **DaBoss: That's what I need you readers to figure out for me, I am a man of the people. Thanks!**

 **Yancy Academy**

 **Percy POV**

So, the last day of school. Didn't think I would make it for the fact that the classes were so boring. I already knew everything from here to college so I probably won't come back to school, ever.

I was walking down the hallways looking around. There probably won't be anything to attack me but as one of my favorite book characters always says, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Harry Potter was a good series once I conquered my dyslexia. After I made it out of the hallways I walked down to the bus stop.

As I was getting on the bus I sensed Grover behind me. He got on after two other people came on. I was pretending to try and go to sleep so he was able to 'sneak' to the seat behind me. When he sat down I started using what I called 'moisture vision'. It allowed me to 'see' things with the moisture in the air. It works wherever I am, even with my eyes closed.

I kept up the moisture vision for two hours before I felt/saw the first non-human presence. It wasn't a monster, they wouldn't be caught dead near this presence, no I remember this aura. The Fates.

My eyes snapped open so fast I wouldn't be surprised if it made a sound. I got up and walked to the front of the bus and asked if the bus driver would let me off. He looked at me strangely but stopped the bus and let me get off. He luckily let me get off right across from the fruit stand the Fates were hiding in. I sighed before dashing across the road. Using my natural demigod agility to dodge all of the cars.

After 45 seconds of dodging, ducking, dipping, diving, and dodging I was able to make it to the fruit stand of Fate. I stared at them for a while before they finally spoke.

"You have changed fate" The one on the left, Atropos spoke.

"Well yeah I assumed as much. I mean going into the past always changes something, but I'm going to change everything." I replied.

"We know that, after all it is your fate" The middle one, Lachesis said. Then the right one, Clotho muttered under her breath and I couldn't catch what she said.

"Sister if you're going to grumble about creating new lives you should say it to his face." Atropos muttered.

"That doesn't matter, anyhow I guess you're wondering why we called you here, yes?" Clotho spoke quickly.

"I mean, I think I'm wondering that. But it might be you guys making me wonder about it." I replied.

"Ah yes, we might be doing that but you have my word that we aren't, young hero." Lachesis drawled.

"Okay then, whadya want?"

"We are telling you about your new fate. It is the hero's fate." Clotho spoke.

"I don't see how that affects me that much."

"You will in time young hero, just know that we don't control your fate any longer. Goodbye." Atropos cackled a little before the three flashed out, leaving me alone next to a fruit stand.

 **Time skip**

So, never trust the three old ladies known as the fates. They left me there without a way to get home because the bus had already left. I had to risk the Olympians discovering me by vapor traveling and I'm happy to say that the elder scroll and my pack made it through with me. Sometimes the objects that can't turn to vapor get lost along the way.

I made it to right outside my apartment building and when I opened the door I saw Grover coming down the street. I was able to duck in before he saw me but I think he's going to check the apartment.

I dashed up the stairs and around the bend to get to my apartment. I could tell it was mine because of the horrible stench reeking from it. My nose was in pain from over ten feet away and I had to stay at the source, RIP my nose. It had a nice life.

I slowed down outside the door and slowly opened it. I could deal with Gabe if he was awake but I would rather not do that. Sneaking is the best option available. I stepped inside and looked around, noticing the fact that the walrus was infact asleep still.

He would get up expecting me later but since I was already here he couldn't frisk me for cash. No way in hell am I giving up my cash. WAIT my cash! I pulled out my wallet and checked it. There was over $60,000 in hundreds and the one thing that made me sigh in relief. Two Lotus Hotel regular cards and the platinum card. I was able to get Grover to give up his cards because he had no use for them.

This time travel stuff is still confusing me though. Some things came back and some things didn't. What/who decided what stuff came with me and what I left behind. I wonder if anything stayed in my cabin or if it's completely fresh.

I decided to practice my water powers and went to the shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on said shower. As the water came out of the shower head I pulled it out and kept it in the air. After about 5 minutes I had enough to fill the bathtub and I turned off the shower.

I started making shapes out of the water. Flocks of pegasi, a statue of Pegasus himself, my friends who used to be dead, the different weapons I've seen over the years, and something I couldn't explain.

After making a watery replica of the master bolt I felt a pull in my gut and the water started moving against my will. Well it was more like someone was controlling my will to make the water do things. The water started condensing into ice and then condensing even more into one spot in the room. I could feel my power draining into the ice and there was a small icesplosion before I passed out.

 **Time Skip**

When I awoke I checked my watch, 7:30, I was out for two hours! I quickly got up and checked outside the bathroom. I heard very loud snores and the smell of alcohol was more prominent. There was also the stench of lingering barf. Looks like Gabe got drunk and passed out again while I was out.

Since my mom wasn't home yet that means she is working late, which then means that she won't be home for another hour. That gives me time to do stuff before I have to pretend to be ignorant.

I went back into the bathroom to check out what happened with the ice and what I found surprised me. It was a small icy pellet made of super condensed ice. I looked at it quizzically before I picked it up and walked to my bedroom. I opened the window and threw two things out. Gabes smelly shoes and the ice pellet.

When the ice pellet hit the wall of the building across from my window it exploded into more ice. It was very bright and when I could see again a four foot radius around where the newly dubbed ice grenade hit was completely frozen.

I smirked, this would be a great weapon against the smaller monsters and an ok one against the bigger ones. Freezing parts of a monster to help incapacitate them? HELL YEAH.

I froze when I heard the telltale jingle of my mom's keys from outside the door and the sounds of one of those keys inside the door. It was far away so don't ask me how I heard it. I quickly melted the ice with a glare, shut the window, and put my stuff on the bed and started unpacking.

I smiled when I heard the floor creak and listened to the door open. I turned around and saw my mom, the best mom in the world. I kept on smiling as I ran and got a hug.

Now you may be wondering why I'm so excited about getting a hug. To answer that question of yours it is the fact that my mother, Paul, and my unborn sister were killed not a week after the giant war. I went on a huge rampage, I caused hurricane Perseus and it destroyed almost the entirety of New York. The only reason it survived is because the gods fixed everything so the mortals didn't go crazy. They think that hurricane Perseus never reached them, but stayed out over the ocean. It was the most powerful hurricane the mortals had ever seen.

Now that that's out of the way let's get back to the present.

I kept hugging my mom before she spoke "Since you did so well in school I got you a gift!"

I smiled, leave it to my mother to always make me feel good. I decided to let my inner kid out and started chanting "Ooh! What is it! What is it!"

She smiled back at me before saying "I got us a cabin on a beach."

My smile widened "Montauk?!"

"Same cabin, Three nights. Oh and here are your 'free samples'."

When she handed me the candy I started attacking it mercilessly. It was candy, which is delicious, and it was all blue, which made it that much better.

I could hear Gabe calling for bean dip and my mother rolled her eyes before leaving to make the ultimate dip for the weekend we'd be gone. I figure the reason Gabe doesn't come up here himself is that his body subconsciously notices my aura of power/the scrolls aura or a mix of them, and it's telling him to keep away.

I smiled yet again before laying down on my bed to wait until we left.

 **Time Skip**

When we finally got to the car I was literally bouncing in joy. This is when I would get to go to camp, after spending some time with my mom of course, and killing bullhead again. I looked over to Gabe and did the warding off evil motion and grinned madly when Gabe went flying up the stairs.

"Step on it mom!"

 **Time skip**

After an hour or two we finally reached the cabin and I ran inside. I used my superb cleaning skills, refined after years of cleaning out both this cabin and the apartment when my mother wasn't home, to finish with half an hour. After I changed I ran into the water and swam around laughing happily. I was in my home territory, why shouldn't I be happy.

It was right here I just knew that using the elder scroll was the right choice, despite having to live it all over again, I can change everything. I thought about what I could do to make tonight a night to remember. I wanted to party a bit with my mom since we haven't been here for over two years, but what to get?

I kept thinking about it, even when I got out and went to change. When I was back in my clothes I had an idea. I kept thinking about wanting something to make out party better and it happened. My hand went through the rip in reality and I pulled out two things. Two bottles of something. When I turned them over I saw one was called Nuka-Cola and the other was called Sunset Sarsaparilla.

I smirked when my new power worked. I'm still confused on how it works but I'll be damned if I let it go to waste. I set off to find my mom thinking about what this new power could do for me.


	6. Minoturd and Cursing Lessons

**Here we are again, at the start of another chapter. I've been gone for a while, deal with it.**

 **Tardislover500: This one's right here**

 **DaBoss: No idea**

 **Picnic990: I will not speed up on request, my story goes a standard 67 mph all the time and I will not change it just because you asked me to.**

 **Montauk, Long Island**

 **Percy POV**

My mother was understandably confused on where I had gotten these strange drinks but in the end I was able to convince her that I found them in the fridge. She tried them first to make sure they weren't alcohol and after she deemed them clean I got some glasses out. We did the usual stuff, swimming in the too cold water, roasting things over an open flame, etc.

We both enjoyed the drinks I 'found' and my mom started wondering if she could buy some for next time we come out here. I kept my eyes on the storm growing in the distance. This was the part where Zeus and Hades try to kill me together. Zeus creating the storm and zapping the car with lightning and Hades sending bullhead. Although the storm backfires on Zeus do to the rain giving me strength.

I strained my ears for any sounds of the mythological, hooves clopping, large feet stomping, loud belching, etc. After a while of listening and not hearing anything I gave up and stopped looking. Although I am quite surprised that nothing has come after me yet. I know I'm a demigod so my smell multiplied by three due to my parentage. Is Gabe really that stinky?

We did our standard campfire stuff after we ate and swam. S'mores, questions about dad(even though I don't need to ask them), seeing how high we can make the flame go, etc. I kept on the lookout for anything unusual but nothing happened, not even when we went into the cabin for sleep. Maybe I should capture some of Gabe's smell and make it into a perfume. Sell to the demigods and tell them that while you may be smelly the monsters can't smell you.

I went to bed setting my internal alarm to midnight.

 **Time skip**

My eyes opened and I glanced at the clock, midnight exactly, good good. I've always been better with timey things after defeating Kronos, maybe a spoils? Anyway I headed downstairs and sat by the door, waiting for my protecter to show up after I ditched him. I'm still not sure why he didn't search the apartment, I clearly saw him walking towards my apartment. He also would've known it was mine due to the smell.

After 15 minutes I heard knocking on the door. I got up, pretending to be sleepy like I was just woken up. When I opened the door I once again pretended to be confused. Standing there was my best friend Grover(no surprise there). I spoke up to him in a tired tone "Grover *yawn* what are you doing here?"

"ME!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! WHY DID YOU DITCH ME ON THE BUS? You're in danger Percy! I can't let you die." He started out angry and loud, but cooled down after the first few sentences.

"Why would I be *yawn* in danger? I have the pen." I said, holding up riptide for emphasis.

He looked stunned "Where did you get that? How did you get that?"

"Mr. Brunner tossed it *yawn* to me and I stabbed the bat lady with wouldn't take the pen back after."

"That 'bat lady' is one of the reasons you're in danger!"

My mother chose this time to come down the stairs. She took one look at Grover and seemed to age another ten years. She sounded resigned when she spoke "It's time isn't it."

Grover nodded rapidly and my mom took that as the cue to drag us both out to the car, the frantic goat and the seemingly confused boy. After throwing us in the backseat she got into the front and slammed the pedal to the and I started chatting about the myths and how he was a satyr, basic confused boy stuff. We made it to the same spot before we were struck by lightning but I made the water in the air guide the lightning in a harmless path through the car, Only shutting down the car instead of destroying it… What? It's a nice car. We skidded another hundred or so feet before the car stopped. My mother started cursing and I looked at her bemused, my mother never, ever, cursed before.

We quickly got out of the car and started running. I could've run much faster than them with both my increased stamina and speed from the future and the water boosting me but I stayed back. No reason to make them suspicious this far into the charade.

We covered ¾ of the ground before dear old beefhead caught up with us. Of course I didn't see him, due to not turning around, it was more like I heard, felt, and smelled him. Just before he caught up with us I shoved my mom and Grover out of the way and dived to the right. The mini minotaur rushed past us and slammed into the barrier, disorienting himself. While he was disoriented I rushed up and jumped.

The water giving me strength I was able to jump all the way onto beefheads neck. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped the sword. Right before the minotaur regained his coherence, at least as coherent as he can be, I quickly cut off his horns, letting them fall to the ground. When the min- no his name is now Jake. When Jake noticed his horns were gone he roared in anger before throwing me off his neck. I, being the badass I am, rolled once before leaping up into a fighting position when I hit the ground.

The rainwater swirled around me, powering me up and giving me a very versatile weapon. Jake being the idiot he is charged me. I heard a crackle of thunder before looking up. Time slowed down as I saw a lightning bolt descend towards me. My only thought before it struck was _Well this is new._

The lightning bolt then struck my hurricane and swirled around. The lightning, being from Zeus personally, was more powerful than normal lightning. Due to this it was also more volatile and after a few seconds the lightning burst out of the water, right towards Jake.

Jake only had a fraction of a second to widen his eyes before he burst into dust from the electricity. Now, normally people would be happy they survived such an encounter. But due to me not being a normal person, I was pissed. Zeus, stole my kill. I mean, I know he was trying to kill me and I just used his weapon, but still. That's an indirect kill.

I glared at the sky for a few moments before rushing over to where Grover and my mom had hidden for the duration of the fight.

When I arrived I found an unconscious Grover and a shadow flying away with a limp figure hanging from it. I cursed up a storm as I realized that Hades took my mother while I was distracted. I continued cursing as I carried Grover over the hill to the big house.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Third Person POV**

It was nearing midnight when some very loud yells came over the hills of the camp. It was so loud that it woke many of the light sleepers, and after a minute a few of the heavy sleepers too. The amount of cursing uttered by a single person surprised the shit out of most of the campers. Many tried to do different things. Some tried to cover the youngers camper's ears, while others listened in to improve their vocabulary. Others still, just slept through it, in particular Clovis slept through the entire onslaught.

 **Back to Percy**

As I reached the big house I finally cut off my stream of curses and walked onto the porch. I ignored Chiron and Annabitch as I continued through the house. After a couple of seconds used to regain my bearings I walked into the infirmary and dumped Grover on a bed.

After that Annie apparently had enough and started prattling "Who are you to just walk in here like that? Why are you ignoring me and Chiron, you should respect him! You shouldn't just dump people on random bed!"

I responded in a monotone " Perseus Jackson, because I don't like your attitude, This is the infirmary." before walking passed her and greeting Chiron. "Hello Chiron, how have you been."

"I've been good Perseus, but I would feel better if you slept in here tonight, just in case."

"Okay Mr. C, Just pick up the horns before I wake up… *yawn*." I spoke before collapsing on the bed.

Chiron looked bemused before he questioned himself "What horns?" and then I saw no more.

 **Time Skip**

I woke up on the infirmary bed and stretched. I looked to the right and saw the glass of nectar on the bedside cabinet. I picked up the glass and drained it, even though I didn't need it. It never hurts to have some extra energy. I heard a bump up near the door and I saw Grover walk in. He looked quite tired, proving he didn't sleep very long last night. I smiled at him, how could I not, past or future, Grover was my first and best friend through thick and thin.

He walked up to me and deposited the shoebox on my lap "Thought you would want them, spoils of war."

I decided in the time between him coming in the door and him depositing the box in my lap that I couldn't do this alone. I need allies, allies who knew I was from the future, so they didn't underestimate me. Plus Grover's my friend.

With this decision in mind I spoke "Grover, please go retrieve Chiron, I have something to tell you both."


End file.
